The End
by RANdOM28
Summary: Year 7. Harry’s last year at Hogwarts, I’m not using book 5 or 6, so those people that died are still alive. Why, because they are. Marriage, the Final Battle, and parenthood lay ahead. And Harry is ready to stand up to the challenge. HarryOC muggle. Read


Disclaimer: I do not own anybody from the Harry Potterverse, but I do own Ashley and her mother and anybody else I make up. Onto the story.

Summery: Year 7. Harry's last year at Hogwarts, I'm not using book 5 or 6, so those people that died are still alive. Why, because they are. Marriage, the Final Battle, and parenthood lay ahead. And Harry is ready to stand up to the challenge. HarryOC muggle. Read and Review! Rated M just in case . . . otherwise, it's T.

Chapter 1 – Ashley

End of Year 4

I couldn't believe how bloody cold it was, I mean really! It was the beginning of the summer holidays, why was it 32 degrees out, it could snow! I'm on my way to Kings Cross Station to pick up my boyfriend, I love saying that; he hates it. I grew up with him, my house was his refuge. Those horrible Dursleys! I learned so much about nursing people back to health threw Harry that I could probably work at a hospital as a qualified doctor without going to college for 7 years. My mother has been babysitting him for as long as I can remember. He pretty much lives with us; he calls our house 'home'. We even share a bed room, my mother and I live in one of the smaller homes on Privet Drive, #11. It's a two bedroom home, my father left us before I was born, he didn't _leave us_ leave us, he died. When Harry went to Hogwarts, I was all alone; Hedwig would come with letters every few days, but nothing too special. He stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas, so we sent his presents there. Right after I turned 14 on the 2nd of August, he asked me to go to the movies, I was like WTFuzz? We always go to the movies together, so I said O.k. After the movie, he kissed me, my first kiss, his too, with each other. We've been together ever since. And now, me and Boregard (our Boxer dog) have finally arrived at Kings Cross Station; to Platform 9 ¾. . . Platform 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, here we are, between 9 and 10. Hmmm, where is he, there! . . . People normally don't wait with him . . . he looks angry . . . "Boregard!" I cried out as he charged at Harry.

"Please, I don't need you to wait with me. You haven't for the last few years." Please leave, Harry thought desperately, Ashley should be here soon; if Boregard is with her, I'm dead.

"Voldemort wasn't back again for the last few years." Hermione said.

"I don't need you to wait --"

"Boregard!"

'Crap' was the only thought running through my head, and then Boregard knocked me over, startling everyone.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I told you we should have gotten a smaller dog, but noooooooo, lets get a big one; prat. . ."

"Hello Ashley," it's over, I have to explain now, "how have you been?"

"I've been fine, mum got fired again."

"Oh, that's sucks."

"Yep, looks like we're getting summer jobs again."

"That was sooooooo much fun last year."

"Wasn't it?"

"Sarcasm intended . . ."

"I knew that . . ."

"Riiiiight . . . Hello Boregard, can you get off of me now?"

"Oh, Boregard get off of him, Now!" Boregard stepped off and Harry got up.

Cough

"Oh, um . . . Ashley this is Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasly, Mrs. Wealsy, Mr. Weasly, Fred and George Weasly, Charlie Weasly, Bill Weasly, Remus Lupin, and Snuffles." 'Snuffles' growled indignantly, "O.k., o.k. this is Sirius Black, my godfather."

"Wow, the people you write to me about; Hi, I'm Ashley Johnston." That's when it hit me, these are the people who send Harry back to the Dursleys year after year, and I do believe that I felt hatred at that moment. Harry must have seen that too.

"AshleyInevertoldthem!" that was said in one breath.

"What?"

He paused, "I never told them."

"You never told them? You. Never. Told. Them. Harry, I will give you a three second head start. 1, 2,--"

Bark

"Shut-up Boregard; You never told them about . . . I thought that they were sending you back here every year knowing what was going on, I hated these people for that, and you never even told them."

"I couldn't leave you."

"I'd rather have you alive then not here, I'd come see you, everyone else be damned, but You Never Told Them! All of the things that could have been prevented if you would have just swallowed your pride and told them."

"What did we miss?" Apparently, everyone thought they knew what everyone else had missed and started arguing with each other.

"Come on Harry, lets go home, by the time they stop arguing with each other we'll be long gone," I suggested.

"Kay" was his disheartened reply.

"Come on, we haven't even greeted each other properly yet." I said with a seductive smile.

"Are you suggesting something Ms. Johnston?" he asks me with raised eye brows.

"I do believe that I am Mr. Potter" I say as I hook my arm through his as we walked off with Boregard.

3 years later

"Ahhh, Harry, stop! I can't breath!" Bloody prat was tickling me, again.

"So?"

"Prat! Get off of m--" He stopped my ranting with a kiss. When we broke apart gasping for air.

"Wow," he said through the haze we were both obviously in.

"Yeah," was my brilliant reply. Our eyes met and he closed, yet again, the space between us.

"I'm going to miss this," I stated as we broke apart once more. He just nodded his head. "I'm going to miss this so much." I whispered into his lips, once more closing the space between us. I heard a car outside beep. We broke apart reluctantly.  
"That's my ride." He said, I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I know," I could no longer go to Kings Cross Station with him, it was too dangerous. Especially since I'm a muggle. The car beeped impatiently again.

"I have to go." He said, not moving towards the door.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." He only nodded his head.

"Come on, the sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back; now, owl me every day, I want you to tell me everything. O.k."

"O.k."

"Bye Harry," I stole one last kiss.

"Bye Ashley," and he was gone.


End file.
